Secret's and Lies
by Constantly
Summary: 3 people have fallin in to despare....why though....who are they? Guess your going to have to read it to find out! please RR
1. Someone's crying

A very pretty girl with long brown hair and brown eyes stood looking out her window. The rain seamed to kiss the window ever so gentaly. She laid back in discomfort as her mind was filled with what she was doing in her life. She looked out the window again and saw a figure of a boy with short blond hair and blue eyes walk past. "Oh it's just T.K." Thought the girl. "Luckey he doen't have problems like me. She sat back against the same hard wall trying to fight her visions and memories.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Here you go Kari"  
  
Thankie's T.K. This f lower is just as pretty as you!"  
  
"Really Kari?"  
  
"Of corse. You may best friend. Here take this neaklace*  
  
"It's so pretty!"  
  
"Hahaha well your welcome"  
  
"Good bye.....hopefully this is not forever!"  
  
"It won't be T.K. i promise you"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She looked out the window once again but the figure was gone. She was different than she was back then. Her hair had grown to a very long lenght almost to the ground and her clothes were always black or White. She felt hot drops of water come out. She needed someone to hold on to.someone who would make her world right again. "Maybe T.K. she thought. She gathered her self up off the floor and scrambeled down her stairs that seamed to be saying "Fall,Fall,Fall" . She felt Sleep over taking her but fighted it.She picked up her coat and some black rain boots made from leather.  
  
She opened her big glass door and shut it very quitetly. She felt the drop melt in to her head. She looked up at the sky and felt like she wan't on earth anymore but in another world. That acton quickley ended when she remebered he plan.  
  
The cast iron gate stood as if it led to another world far away from all of her pain.She reached out to it and pulled it open. The squeaky hinges made it seam kinda spooky but it was that time of year. The gate squicked closed. She quickley looked around but nothing but the cold hard drops of water was around. She turned her head away in dismay .She felt like a loser and turned to the cast iron gate once again. She reached out to open when a soft voice seamed to call her name. She turned around whith wide eyes to see a shape of a figure on the other side of the street. She took a step with the sleep that was over coming ehr. She took another but her world faded out.  
  
She found herself inside with a blanket and a man over her. She opened her eyes trying adjust to the light. The boy was wearing a hat and a yellow coat. She was trying to read his lips but couldn't. She flet her world starting to fade out again when a warm feeling pressed against her cheek. She looked up again trying to make out what or who it was. "T.K." the girl sputtered out finally. The boy just smiled. Her heart began to get warmer. "Kari it's okay.said the voice you'll be safe now. She felt the same warmth feeling on her lips and she felt everything dissapire. Her arm's seamed to find his head perfectly. She felt the boy cup his hands around her face. She pulled her arm's away and her head as well.  
  
*T.K.'s flash back*  
  
"Kari why do you want to do this"  
  
"This is the only way I can feel wanted.I'm sorry T.K. it just has to be this way!"  
  
"Kari, Being a witch is not going to help you feel wanted"  
  
"How would you know! You have no clue what i've been through! NO CLUE!!!!"  
  
He put his arm to grab her's  
  
she felt herself stop and turn around  
  
He turned his head slightly and drew closer.  
  
She flelt him brush her lip gentaly  
  
She closed her eyes softly but opened them and pushed away  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't think we'll be seperated for long T.K."  
  
"What are you saying"  
  
"Forever is what were always's going to be I'm sorry"  
  
The girl slowly walked away  
  
*End flashback*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So how do you like it? No flaming or critising my work even if you think it's nice!I know this is a bi weird but it'll get better!promise ^^ 


	2. Another set back bye another person

Izumi look out her water stained window on to the street.. She sat on her red colored bed think about how her life was passing her by and she didn't even know it. she looked out her window on to the blank rainy street. She felt the urg to pull the knife from under her bed that was only there because she didn't feel safe. She felt as if eye were on her. She closed her blinds and turned off her light. She felt as if nothing could be worse in her life. Her life was full of secrets she's been hiding away for years only 2 other people knew about that had joined her.  
  
She reached for her phone shacking as if something would happen if she picked it up. She pressed some buttons on her black coverd phone and put it to her ear. Her mind kept screaming to hang up. She ignored it. She thought she heard foot step coming up the stairs. She droped the phone panicing as it hit the carpet. She knelt on her knees and lit a black covered candel and said a couple word then took her hand and put the candel out. Her room's light turned on to revel a boy with blue hair and light blue eyes under her door frame. She stood up carefully as if if she fell she would die. She looked at the boy standing there with a no-smile .She looked at her window and ran to it opening it. She stood up and looked at the boy with fear in his eyes. Her blue colored eyes filled up with water .She put her knees to the floor and her hands on her face. The boy ran to her and hugged her and she felt the world spin.  
  
She grabing the boy's dark blue coat and hung on as if her life depended on it. "It's ok Izumi. Don't cry...He won't hurt you anymore." The boy brushed her yellow bright hair out of her face and kissed her fore head. She looked up and hugged him and jsut whispered "I'm sorry I let you down Kouji...I'm sorry." She kept crying. He just pulled her away and smiled wiht tears i your eyes. "I'm sorry for what i have done...You never failed me.....You can't fail by being yourself. She looked up as he kissed her lips gentally. she pulled away and helped the sad looking boy up off the ground from the water on the floor. Thunder crashed as more Rain fell on the window. She reached for the light swich and turned it off jsut as the power went off.  
  
She stood there looking with a tear stained face . She smiled a bit and sat down on a beanbag chair that was covered with stars and signs. she pointed to a second beanbag chair for him to sit on. He nodded politly and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry I wan't there for you more offten....if only I knew what it was going to lead you I would have helped you more. i'm sorry it ended like this" His hair fell over his face covering it. She saw water falling to the ground/Carpet and knelt before him. She lifted up his face and smiled wiping away his tears even though his face was still stained. " You did the best thing anyone ever did for me. Thank you Kouji-kun" He looked up at her and pulled her in to a hug. Izumi backed away and turned her head to the side and then back up to it's staright up poistion. He jsut smiled as she put her soft hand on his face and his other on his neak. He followed her but, put his arm around her waist. She giggled a bit shaking her tear stained face as if she was happy. She leand a bit closer and closed the gap between them. Her lip brushed his gentally. The world stoped for a moment and they broke apart. Her face grew from a frown to a smile and lept at him closing another gap. He was surprised for an instant and kissed her back passionitaly. they broke apart. " You'r going to be just fine Izumi" He whispered hugging her warmful body  
  
A/N: Yep another cliff hanger!!! Please R/R please!!!! I NEED MORE FEED BACK ON MY STORIES! well please R/R. Bye! 


	3. author note

Hello everyone i need help with my storys..what do you want to happen..I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I want you guys to get suggestions to me and to review more or I'm not going to keep going with my story  
  
I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and sent me nice things....to all those flamers and stuff..thank you for helping me continue the more reviews I get the more I write..anyway please reveiw and send me Idea's..thank you^^*mew*  
  
Now about Takuya Tails....yes all stupid,wacky and other stupid stuff is excepted..even seriouse stuff.flames are enjoyed!  
  
-Koujis_girl( I might change my name ..suggestions are excepted*^^*mew) 


End file.
